There has long existed a need for a simple, portable device, operable by one man, to pull submersible deep well pumps from the wells to permit servicing, repair, or replacement. Such a pump, when installed, is suspended from the end of cable permitting the pump to be lowered into the casing to the bottom of a deep water well and later pulled up for servicing. Conventional procedures usually require more than one man and the use of expensive hoisting equipment which is moved to a position over the well.